


Hot Chocolate

by sincerely_v



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, One Shot, dramatic hoe alex, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/pseuds/sincerely_v
Summary: Christmas one shot. Don't ever forget to bring Alex hot chocolate. fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WoahSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahSpace/gifts).



“She’s not going to know, can you just play it cool please?” The older woman opened the door wide and the boy walked in under her arm. 

“Mom, she’s going to know.” He looked down every hallway as they walked, praying they didn’t run into his worst nightmare. Seeing a person with a similar haircut, he ducked quickly behind the concrete wall. 

Maggie grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back to her path. “Jeremiah stop being ridiculous. Your mother isn’t going to find out.” 

“Have you met her?” He deadpanned. 

“I think we’ve had a conversation or two,” she said sarcastically. He walked up to the command door and leaned his head over a few centimeters, trying to scope out the room. 

A voice from behind him shouted,“Hey kiddo!” He jumped a few feet in the air and tried to compose himself, flattening his curly brown hair back and adjusting his jacket. “What are you doing?” the woman asked inquisitively. 

“Aunt Kara,” he said annoyed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry?” She crossed her arm and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you being sneaky?” He put his hands behind his back and began whistling to himself. She directed her question to her sister-in-law. 

“We got hot chocolate at the mall when we were Christmas shopping and didn’t get any for Alex. Your nephew thinks that his mother will magically find out and withhold the presents we already spent a fortune on.” Kara started to laugh because she knew the exact fear the ten year old was feeling. Withholding goods from a Danvers was never a good idea. 

“Mom, she has a sixth sense.”

“Who has a sixth sense?” The voice came from the door he was just peeking into. He froze up, knowing if he didn’t play it cool, they really would get busted. 

“M’esh J’onn,” he fumbled over the pronunciation of grandfather in J’onn’s language, a dead giveaway that something was up. 

Alex leaned against the door, evaluating her son from head to toe. He was dressed appropriately for winter in National City so it wasn’t about that. There didn’t seem to be any new tattoos or piercings on him. His hair wasn’t gelled oddly or cut horrendously.  She got to his face and spotted something brown hiding in the corner of his lips as he tried to smile casually. 

“You didn’t,” she clicked her tongue and glared. 

“How did-” Jeremiah looked to Maggie, “I told you!” 

“Babe,” the detective said softly but Alex held her hand up. 

“When?” 

“Mother, listen.” There wasn’t anything she wanted but the truth. He looked between his parents before saying, “It was mom’s idea.” He ran behind Kara and stayed there. Alex turned her head to Maggie, cocking it to the side.

“Is this true?” She accused. 

Maggie glared at her son, knowing he would rat her out. “Look, we were out and about and there was a vendor at the ice skate rink.”

“You went ice skating too?!” 

“Shit.” Maggie dipped her head and popped up with her best triple dimple. “You know I love you right?” 

Alex smacked away the hand that was trying to grab hers. “I’m having some concerns.”

“We were getting gifts for  _ you _ !” 

Before Alex could respond, J’onn walked in behind her. He could tell something was wrong because Jeremiah had Kara’s cape raised above his face, only allow his eyes to be seen. Alex was in her  _ don’t talk to me _ arms crossed pose. And Maggie had her hands on her hip and her smile in full effect. Kara seemed to be caught in the crossfire, something he didn’t want to happen to himself. He started to take a step back from the situation but Alex, without looking, grabbed his arm to stay. 

“Your grandson got hot chocolate  _ and _ went ice skating without us.” Her tone suggested that he should be equally mad at the situation. 

“Well that’s...um….” he didn’t know how to respond without making at least half of the room upset. “Bad?” 

“M’esh!” Jeremiah shouted, coming out from behind his safety cape. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” One look from Alex sent him back into hiding. 

“This feels like a capital punishment kind of crime. What do you say J’onn? Cancel Christmas?”

“Alex,” Maggie warned, annoyed. 

“I have a better idea.” J’onn walked back into the command room and grabbed his keys and coat. He closed the door and threw on the plaid jacket. “Why don’t we  _ all  _ go ice skating, get some hot chocolate, and stop threatening the unimaginable.” 

“Can we do that?” Kara asked, one hundred percent down for taking the rest of the day off. 

“I’m the boss, Miss Danvers. I can do what I please.” He reached behind her and grabbed Jeremiah’s shoulder pushing him on ahead. The kid wrapped his arm around J’onn’s waist and leaned in while the martian ruffled his hair. 

Kara ran after, grabbing her civilian clothes to change into. Maggie and Alex hung back for a second. When they knew they were alone, Alex started to bust out laughing. “Did you see his face?” 

Maggie joined in, wrapping her hands around Alex’s neck. “You are cruel.” Alex circled her waist, pulling her in closer. 

“Gotta keep him on his feet. Now, when he’s sixteen and wants to sneak off to smoke he won’t be able to lie to us.” 

“Right,” Maggie rolled her eyes, just wanting to kiss her dramatic ass wife. Alex started to walk them back farther until they were under the doorway. “What are yo-” before she could finish asking, Alex leaned in, kissing her softly. When they broke, Alex pointed up, revealing a sprig of Mistletoe hanging from the door. 

“By the way…” they continued to sway there. “If he hadn’t have broken so easily, your lips would have given it away. You taste like marshmallows,” she laughed. 

“No way, are you sure?” she challenged. 

“Hmmmm, let me double check.” She leaned in again, tasting the sweet mix of chocolate and marshmallows that was soaked into Maggie’s lips. 

“You all are gross.” Kara threw Alex’s jacket into her face. “Let’s go before J’onn changes his mind.” 

“Fine, we’re coming.” She let go of Maggie’s waist and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked to the lobby where J’onn and Jeremiah were waiting. Maggie gave her ‘the look’ and Alex huffed over to the kid, pulling him into a big bear hug. 

“Mom, I can’t breathe!” He protested. 

“I love you buddy.” 

“Even if I never bring you hot chocolate?” He asked, timidly. 

“Even then,” she smiled, placing a kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
